Carious
by chemical-love
Summary: A side story from It's Not Fair just a slice from Carious's life during the events of It's Not Fair. You don't have to read the other story to get it, but you can if you want.


[Disclaimer: The character Carious is mine, I'm using the movie the Labyrinth (not mine). 

I was just feeling bored and thought I'd do a little side piece on my character Carious, who had a part in my other story It's Not Fair!. People seemed to like him so I thought I'd give you all a lil more of him. **Setting:** sometime between when he goes back to his home and when Jareth's trial takes place.

Carious kissed his mother hello on each cheek like he'd been taught since childhood. "Hello Mother."

"Good evening, it's good to have you back home. Were you able to help his Majesty?" the Fae woman asked. His mother was known for her properness in all situations. She could be infected with the black plague and she would still leave the room to cough (after excusing herself of course).

Simpera was a short Fae who was stick-thin and very frail-looking. Her skin was almost as white as paper, showing her nobility as much as her soft, slender hands did. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a thick and wavy ponytail reaching down to her back and her bangs were cut to shape her face, getting longer on the sides. A billowy spring-green dress clung to her willowy form, the full skirt making her seem bigger than she really was. Diamonds hung low from her ears and adorned her neck and wrists. As always, a vision of elegance and class.

"We have visitors," she told him quietly as a brownie servant took his coat. She gave him a small smile. "Elaine is here with her mother."

Carious tried to suppress the smile that threatened his lips. His mother was always and forever pushing Elaine on him, which was fine with him actually. He like the female. She was always so kind and sweet, probably why his mother liked her; she'd fit well into their family. But he wasn't sure why he liked her; he just knew that he did. He'd been attracted to her since the first time they'd met. He had seen her at the Goblin Ball, but hadn't had a real chance to stop and talk to her.

"That's nice," he said nonchalantly, trying and failing to hide his pleasure from his mother.

"You should come into the parlor and say hello."

He nodded his head and followed her down the hall to his left. His feet and legs felt heavy and clumsy and his palms were starting to sweat as he neared the parlor. Already, he could smell Elaine's perfume; a scent of roses and honey. It cleared his head and made his brain go into overload all at once. Yeah, he had it bad for the girl.

They entered the parlor and he found her immediately. She sat on the elegant red and gold loveseat next to her mother, sipping delicately from her teacup. The female was a beauty; her ivory skin smooth and flawless and her body slender yet shapely. Her black hair had been piled onto her head in a curly updo and was fitted with amber butterflies. She had a pointed face and blue eyes that made her look so sweet and innocent. A deep red dress was fitted to her form, clinging to her skin until it reached her knees, where it flared out into a mass of ruffles. She looked great in it, the color suiting her complexion and hair. She spotted him too and gave him a dazzling smile.

He bowed to both her and her mother before taking a seat next to his mother on the loveseat facing them.

Elaine's mother was the first to speak. "It is good of you to join us Carious, we were just discussing what a marvelous job you did on decorating the Goblin Ball. Elaine and I had a wonderful time."

He nodded politely, finding it hard to take his eyes off her daughter as she stared silently into her teacup. She was absolutely charming. "Thank you."

He was so absorbed in Elaine that he didn't notice the look that passed between the two mothers. "Elaine, have you seen the new additions we've had installed in our garden yet?" his mother asked.

Elaine shook her head, glancing up to catch Carious staring before looking back down at her cup; a smile playing over her lips.

Elaine's mother broke in. "Darling you really should see it. Maybe Carious would be kind enough to go show you around."

Carious looked up at that. _What?! _Show her around the garden at dusk, just the two of them? He felt like he was swimming in sweat. He just knew he was going to make a fool of himself if he did. He would say something stupid or trip and fall and she would laugh at him, think less of him. She probably wouldn't want to go with him anyway.

He was just trying to think of a way to get out of it when Elaine spoke up. "Okay."

THE SUN was setting in the distance, casting an orange glow over everything around them. Carious led her down the path, her arm in his. The whole time all he could do was worry about how sweaty his palm was and how repulsed she could be if she touched it. He felt hot all over, which was insane since it was cool out. Elaine wrapped her shawl more tightly around her.

"Are you cold?" as soon as he asked it all he could think of was how stupid he was. He had left his coat behind. If she said yes what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to just say 'too bad', or offer her his shirt?!

"I guess I am a little."

_Crap! _

He completely froze up as she moved his arm around her shoulders and fitted herself against his body for warmth. Gods, she was so close. And she smelled even better up close. The smell of roses and honey was overpowering and he wanted to see if she tasted like she smelled. _Holy Crap, those thoughts were absolutely inappropriate._

"Are you cold too? You're trembling," she observed.

Focus! He forced himself to think about the new addition to the garden rather than how soft her hair looked. "This part of the garden was just finished about a week ago, but by new spring everything should be in bloom. Over there is a patch of lullaby flowers; once they bloom they can be harvested to make sleeping potions."

"Let's sit down for a minute," she said, leaving his side to go over to the fountain. She sat down on the stone rim and crossed her hands over her lap, smoothing out her dress. He went over and sat down next to her dumbly. He tried to focus on the water that swirled next to them, but Elaine kept calling his attention back to her. He couldn't help but stare as she ran her hands through a lock of her jet-black hair and wished he could do the same.

It seemed like hours before either of them attempted conversation. "I saw you at the ball," she whispered, "I would have said hello, but you were occupied with another."

He thought back. He had wanted to say hello to her too, but he was busy with Sarah and Jareth. By the time they had slipped away from him, he had found out she had left early. "I-uh… yeah." Well wasn't he Mr. Intelligent.

"I did not recognize the girl you danced with. Is she a relative?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"Er… no." She lowered her eyes in disappointment. "But she's not what you think either. She's just a friend. Only a friend."

Her lip curved up in a smile and he felt like his heart would take off. "Oh, that is good." She looked around, then up at the pale blue sky that was starting to darken. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes," he said, not looking away from her for an instant.

She looked down at her hands and bit her lip, possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen. "I'm glad I could see you again tonight."

Okay, he couldn't take it anymore. If his heart pounded any harder it was going to fly out of his chest. He didn't know what came over him, but he didn't fight it. "Would you allow me to kiss you?" he blurted out. As soon as the words were out he felt his face grow hot and his body sweat anew.

Elaine looked up at him, stunned. "Oh, yes Carious. I would allow you." Her cheeks turned bright red till they matched her lips.

He felt so stunned that she had said yes, that he suddenly seemed at a loss at what to do. All he could do was stare at her as she stared back, waiting for him to make good on his request. He felt paralyzed as his throat went dry and his brow got slick.

Her brows knitted in confusion. "Carious, are you doing to kiss me?" she asked softly.

No going back now. He licked his dry lips and leaned forward slowly. He had never kissed a girl before, and he was sure this was her first too. Something about that knowledge excited and terrified him as he leaned in. he didn't touch her, nothing coming close to her except his mouth. Her blue eyes were opened wide as she sat perfectly still, letting him come to her.

The first contact made them both jump; just the faintest brush of lips. Gods, her lips were so soft. He brought his lips to hers and brushed them again, marveling at the softness against his. She let out a soft gasp as he pressed more firmly against her, exciting him more. They broke the contact, pulling back only slightly. Her cheeks were still flushed and they were both breathing hard.

He caught his breath before trying to speak again. "Would you allow me to kiss you again?"

She smiled widely and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. It was just as amazing as the first one, but this time he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to do a little more than just kiss her. He reached up and took a handful of her hair, the waves of black like silk against his palm. She gasped at the contact and he acted on instinct, surprising them both as he licked between her lips. She parted for him, letting him enter her again. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, and he drank her in.

Carious felt the sex between his thighs stir and press against the front of his pants. He wanted more and more from her; maybe not here and now, but at some point. He wanted her on a soft bed, her skin flushed against the white of a wedding gown as he stripped her from it.

He practically went over the edge when she reached out, placing her hand on his knee. She was so close to his thigh, and that in turn led to other things that had pleasure tightening his back. He had to stop now before it led to other things, before he couldn't stop. He pulled back again and she let him, sitting back up with perfect posture. She ran her finger tips over her lips like she could still feel him.

Carious crossed his legs in hopes of hiding his erection until it was gone.

"I've never been kissed before," she sighed, smiling at him.

"Me neither," he confessed.

"I liked it."

"Me too."

They sat there for a time, just watching as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Finally, Elaine got up, pulling her shawl back around her. "We should get back."

"Wait," he stood up and went over to her slowly. "I was wondering…"

Her blue eyes were wide and intense as she stared at him. "Yes Carious?"

Come on old boy, you can do it. "Would you approve if I… that is, would you let me… um."

She leaned forward, making his blood run hot all over again. "Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I courted you?"

Her cheeks flashed red and her face lit up with a smile. "Yes!"

Relief washed over him, making his skin hot and his knees weak. He'd never felt so happy in his life. He felt completely blissed out as she wrapped his arm back around his shoulders so they could continue up the path.

"To be honest I'm relieved," she sighed.

He glanced down at her in confusion. "Relieved?"

"I've like you for a long time Carious, but I was afraid that you might be gay."


End file.
